


Joulusta ikuisuuteen

by Vendela (Wendela)



Series: Vendelan jouluiset ficit [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, Death, Happy Ending, Kuolemanjälkeinen elämä, M/M, Päätös, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Severus kuolee ja hänellä on edessään valinta. Lunastaako hän kauan sitten antamansa lupauksen vai jääkö hän vaille onnea?





	Joulusta ikuisuuteen

**Author's Note:**

> Vanha ficci vuosien takaa. Kirjoitettu jouluksi 2006.
> 
> Perustuu Merriquen antamaan haasteeseen, joka sisälsi parituksen, genren (fluffya! jota tähän ei tullut niin paljon kuin piti) sekä teeman, joka selviää ficin lopussa.

* * *

  
”Sinä olet pettänyt luottamukseni”, Voldemort kuiskasi.  
Severus Kalkaros pysyi ilmeettömänä ja vaiti.  
”Sinua rangaistaan”, Voldemort jatkoi edelleen hiljaisella äänellä.  
Severus ei reagoinut vieläkään. Hän tiesi olevansa ahtaalla. Yrittäen suojata ajatuksensa mahdollisimman hyvin hän seisoi Voldemortin edessä selkä suorana odottaen tulevaa.

” _Avada Kevadra!_ ”

Ilmekään ei värähtänyt Severuksen kasvoilla, kun vihreä valo osui häneen. Loppuun asti hän säilytti arvokkuutensa.

*

Hämärä oli juuri laskeutunut, kun Severus seisoi tiellä katsellen ympärilleen. Tien molemmin puolin kohosivat suuret ja tummat puut, mutta Severus ei pelännyt. Metsässä ei ollut mitään uhkaavaa, ehkä päinvastoin, se rauhoitti häntä. Tien päässä vilahti valo, ja automaattisesti Severus lähti astelemaan kohden välähdystä.

Hän saapui suuren talon pihaan. Se ei ollut hänelle ennestään tuttu, mutta silti hän nousi portaat ja koputti ovelle. Hänestä tuntui kuin jokin olisi ollut pielessä, mutta hän ei kyennyt hahmottamaan mikä, ja ennen kuin hän ehti ajatella yhtään enempää, ovi avautui.

”Sinä tulit”, enkelikasvoinen mies sanoi ja avasi ovea yhä enemmän.  
Severus ei tuntenut miestä, vaikka tämä näyttikin etäisesti tutulta. Pitkät mustat hiukset kehystivät kapeita kasvoja, suu oli kääntynyt pieneen hymyyn. Hento käsi tarttui Severuksen käteen ja veti tämän sisälle.  
”Minä olen odottanut sinua”, mies sanoi.  
Severus ei vastannut mitään, vaan katseli ympärilleen, vaikka häntä ei oikeastaan edes kiinnostanut, missä hän oli. Hänellä oli irrallinen olo ja kaikki tuntui samantekevältä.

”Sinun täytyy levätä”, mies sanoi hiljaa ja viittasi Severusta seuraamaan itseään.  
He nousivat portaat yläkertaan ja kävelivät pitkää käytävää, kunnes mies osoitti erään huoneen ovea.  
”Aamulla kaikki näyttää toisenlaiselta”, mies kuiskasi ja kumartui Severuksen puoleen painaen huulensa pikaisesti hänen poskelleen.  
”Hyvää yötä.”

Severus seisoi hetken käytävässä ja katsoi miehen loittonevaa selkää. Häntä väsytti. Hitaasti, kuin unessa, hän kääntyi viimein ovea kohden, avasi sen ja astui sisään. Konemaisesti hän riisui vaatteensa, laskosti ne tuolille ja istahti sängylle. Enempää ajattelematta hän käpertyi peiton alle ja sulki silmänsä. Uni tuli välittömästi.

*

Uni johdatti Severusta nopein, nykivin liikkein ympäriinsä muistosta toiseen. Hän heittelehti levottomana sängyllä yrittäen päästä eroon epämiellyttävästä tunteesta, mutta uni ei antanut periksi. Koko hänen elämänsä, kaikki muistot vilisivät hänen silmiensä ohitse yhtenä myrskynä. Välillä uni pysähtyi hetkeksi johonkin tapahtumaan, mutta jatkoi pian kulkuaan. Viimein Severus kuuli kylmät sanat, viimeiset, ja samassa hän heräsi säpsähtäen.

Hän istui sängyllä huohottaen, hiestä märkänä. Yksi ainoa sana kajahteli hänen tajunnassaan, nimi, joka oli joskus merkinnyt hänelle kaikkea. Koko maailmaa ja elämää.

Sirius.

Palaset loksahtivat samassa kohdalleen. Kerubikasvoinen mies, Sirius. Mutta Sirius oli kuollut. Severus painoi kasvot käsiinsä ja puristi tiukasti silmänsä kiinni. Tämä oli pahinta, mitä hän oli koskaan elämässään joutunut kestämään. Lopulta hän valui takaisin selälleen ja keskittyi muistamaan.

Koulussa hänellä oli ollut vihamiehiä, kuten jokaisella nuorella. Pahin kaikista oli kuitenkin ollut rohkelikko nimeltään Potter. Tämä ystävineen oli tehnyt Severuksen elämästä helvettiä aina siihen päivään saakka, kunnes Sirius oli tullut. Se oli ollut joskus viidennen vuoden talvella. Ensin kaikki oli tuntunut epätodelliselta, julmalta pilalta. Kuitenkin Sirius oli tullut kerran toisensa jälkeen, ja Severus oli viimein uskonut.

Sirius oli mysteeri. Ulospäin aina itsevarma ja keikari, sisältä haavoittuva ja herkkä. Sirius oli enkeli, Severuksen oma. Mikään ei enää pystynyt loukkaamaan tai satuttamaan häntä. Severus kesti pilkan selkä suorana tietäen, että illalla hän saisi purkaa kaiken Siriukseen, työntyä kerran toisensa jälkeen tämän sisälle, huohottaa tämän nimeä, purra ja raapia kiihkoissaan. Ja joka kerta Sirius tuli, hiljaa hiipien, silmissä epävarmuus, kunnes kohtasi Severuksen silmät. Silloin Siriuksen tummat silmät välähtivät, syttyivät palamaan liekillä, joka ei sammunut ennen aamua.

He molemmat tiesivät, että kaikki oli mahdotonta. Se ei voisi koskaan onnistua. Sirius oli heikko, eikä uskaltanut, vaikka olisi ehkä tahtonutkin. Severus ei halunnut. He olivat umpikujassa aina siihen saakka, kunnes koitti päivä, jolloin Sirius vangittiin.

Severuksen elämä oli yhtä mylläkkää sitä seuraavat vuodet. Lopulta hän hyväksyi tosiasian, vaikka jossain syvällä sisimmässään epäilikin sitä. Elämä asettui omiin uriinsa ja jatkui, vaikka jossain Severuksen sisällä olikin piilossa, lukittuna, jotain mitä edes hän itse ei kyennyt ajattelemaan.

Lupaus. Hiljainen kuiskaus pakkasyössä.  
”Minä olen sinun, nyt ja aina, ikuisesti ja vielä senkin jälkeen.”

Eräänä yönä kaikki oli hänen edessään, paljaana ja haavoittuvaisena. Severus ei pystynyt muistamaan lupausta, joka oli lausuttu hänelle vuosia sitten. Päällimmäisenä oli kosto, viha rakastettua kohtaan, joka oli jättänyt hänet julmimmalla mahdollisella tavalla. Hän luuli toimivansa oikein, mutta tajusi saman tien tekevänsä elämänsä suurimman virheen.

Lopulta kuitenkin kohtalo puuttui peliin. He saivat lisäaikaa odottamattomalta taholta. Severus vihasi ajatusta, että hän olisi kiitollisuudenvelassa nuorelle Potterille. Vaikka Sirius pelastui ankeuttajan suudelmalta, elämä ei kuitenkaan palannut entiselleen. Liian paljon tuskaa, liian monta vuotta. Mikään ei ollut entisellään. He riitelivät, väittelivät. Menneet teot kalvoivat pinnan alla.

Severus tunsi sydämensä kiertyvän kasaan muistaessaan sen viimeisen. Hän oli joutunut käyttämään kaiken itsehillintänsä, ettei olisi tuolloin seurannut Siriusta verhon taakse. Millään ei ollut enää merkitystä, elämä oli tyhjää.

Severus istui sängyllä ja yritti ymmärtää. Sirius oli kuollut. Hänestä tuntui omituiselta, ettei sen ajatteleminen sattunut enää, viiltänyt kuten aikaisemmin. Hän oli lopultakin turta sisältä, viimeinkin hän oli päässyt eroon tuosta tunteesta, joka oli riivannut häntä viime vuodet.

*

Aamunkajo herätti Severuksen. Hän nousi, käveli kylpyhuoneeseen, toimitti rutiininomaisesti aamutoimensa, kunnes kesken hampaiden pesun pysähtyi katsomaan kuvajaistaan. Peilin kautta katsovat kasvot eivät olleet hänen omansa, mutta silti ne olivat. Severus ei muistanut nähneensä noita kasvoja moneen vuoteen, ei tuota katsetta. Iho oli sileä, poissa olivat rypyt, pienet arvet. Severus ymmärsi äkisti, että peilistä häntä tuijottava Severus oli nuori.

Hän kohotti kätensä koskettamaan poskeaan. Hitaasti hän siveli sormellaan leuan kaarta, tunnusteli nenää, huulia. Iho oli oudolla tavalla sileä, muualtakin kuin kasvoista. Severus kohotti kätensä ja tarkasteli sitä. Hän oli muuttunut, jokin oli muuttanut häntä yön aikana. Ihmeissään hän viimein siirtyi pukeutumaan, mutta hänen edellisenä iltana riisumansa vaatteet olivat kadonneet. Tilalla olivat uudet. Hitaasti Severus veti hohtavan mustan kaavun ylleen ja lähti alakertaan.

Sirius odotti häntä portaiden alapäässä. Miehen kasvoilla välähti hymy, ja hetken Severus joutui puremaan huultaan näyn edessä. Hänen kaunis Siriuksensa, hänen rakkaansa. Miksi häntä kiusattiin näin tuskaisella muistikuvalla? Miksi häntä ei päästetty pois?

Severus asteli tyynesti Siriuksen ohi kieltäytyen katsomasta toista. Miksi kipu ei kuitenkaan tuntunut niin pahalta kuin aikaisemmin? Severus taisteli itseään vastaan, hän ei puhuisi mielikuvituksensa tuotteelle. Hän ei alentuisi siihen.

Keittiössä tuoksui tuore leipä. Pöytä oli katettu kahdelle. Severus istuutui irrottamatta katsettaan lautasestaan ja ojensi kätensä ottaakseen liinan alla olevaa, vielä höyryävää leipää. Käsi ei kuitenkaan osunut pehmeään leipään, vaan toinen käsi pysäytti sen liikkeen. Severus sävähti.

”Katso minua”, hiljainen ääni pyysi.  
Severus istui hiljaa puristaen silmänsä kiinni.  
”Muistatko mitä lupasin sinulle kerran?” ääni jatkoi.  
Severus pudisti päätään, hän ei halunnut kuulla.  
”Lupasin olla sinun ikuisesti ja nyt on tullut aika lunastaa tuo lupaus.”  
Severuksen silmät revähtivät auki ja hitaasti hän käänsi silmänsä vierellään istuvaan mieheen.

”Sirius?” Severuksen ääni värisi.  
”Kyllä”, tämä myönsi.  
”Sinä olet kuollut”, Severuksen ääni oli vähällä pettää.  
”Minä olen kuollut”, Sirius vastasi asiallisesti.  
”Mutta, kuinka? Miksi?” Severus laski katseensa, hän oli rikkonut lupauksensa olla puhumatta tuolle olennolle.  
”Sinäkin olet kuollut”, Sirius sanoi pehmeästi ja puristi Severuksen kättä.

”Kuollut”, Severus toisti pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
Muistikuva kylmistä sanoista ja vihreästä valosta välähti hänen mielessään.  
”Niin, et sinä muuten voisi olla täällä”, Sirius sanoi.  
”Missä minä olen?” Severus havahtui nyt ensimmäistä kertaa katsomaan ympärilleen.  
Turtumus oli yllättäen poissa, ja Severus tunsi jonkin uuden nousevan hitaasti sisällään.  
”Sinä olet meidän kodissamme, minun kanssani”, Sirius väläytti hymyn.

Epäuskoisena Severus pudisti päätään, irrotti kätensä Siriuksen otteesta ja nousi pöydästä. Hän lähti kävelemään päämäärättömästi ympäri asuntoa, eikä Sirius seurannut häntä. Severus pysähtyi olohuoneen ikkunan ääreen katselemaan talvista maisemaa. Lunta leijaili hiljaa, oli rauhallista, missään ei näkynyt liikettä, ei edes lintuja.

”Olemmeko me ainoat ihmiset täällä?” Severus kysyi hiljaa itseltään.  
”Emme”, Sirius vastasi.  
Tämä oli tullut hiljaa Severuksen taakse ja tarjosi nyt höyryävää kuppia.  
”Täällä on muitakin, niitä joilla on yhä tehtävää.” Sirius kohotti oman kuppinsa huulilleen ja joi kulauksen.  
”Entä muut?” Severus kysyi.  
”Osa jatkaa matkaansa eteenpäin, osa vieläkin edemmäs, kunnes pääsevät perille.”  
”Perille minne?”  
”Sinne minne heidän kuuluu päästä”, Sirius sanoi koskettaen hiljaa Severuksen olkaa ja kääntyi pois.

Severus seisoi pitkään ikkunan ääressä ja ajatteli. Pohti asiaa kaikilta kannoilta ja tuli lopulta siihen lopputulokseen, ettei hän kuvitellut. Hän oli jollain käsittämättömällä tavalla elossa ja samassa talossa Siriuksen kanssa. Kuitenkin hän samalla tunsi olevansa kuollut, hän oli jättänyt jotain taakseen, mutta ajatus ei kuitenkaan vaivannut häntä. Maailma näytti äkkiä kauniilta.

*

Kului muutama päivä, kun Severus totutteli uuteen olomuotoonsa. Vaikka se ei ollutkaan sen erilaisempi kuin hänen aikaisempansa, niin hän koki sen vaativan kuitenkin työtä. Maailma tuntui äkkiä rauhalliselta, ja Severus tunsi nauttivansa siitä. Sirius antoi hänelle tilaa, ei painostanut, ei vaatinut.

Eräänä aamuna Sirius viimein sanoi jotain, mikä sai Severuksen hätkähtämään.  
”Käykö sinulle jouluaatto?”  
”Käykö jouluaatto mihin?” Severus ihmetteli.  
”Lupauksesi lunastamiseen”, Sirius sanoi vakavana.  
”Lupaukseni?” Severus ihmetteli.  
”Niin, lupauksesi”, Sirius nyökkäsi ja vaikeni.

Koko päivän Severus mietti Siriuksen sanoja. Hän ei omasta mielestään ollut koskaan antanut kenellekään lupausta, ei varsinkaan Siriukselle. Vasta illalla, hänen käydessä nukkumaan muisto palautui hänen mieleensä. Muisto, jonka hän oli sulkenut jopa syvemmälle sisäänsä kuin Siriuksen vuosia sitten koulussa antaman lupauksen.

_”Jos minä voisin nähdä hänet vielä kerran, lupaan ja vannon, että teen hänestä omani. Merkitsen hänet, enkä enää koskaan laske irti. Kahlitsen hänet sormuksella itseeni, vangitsen omakseni ikuisesti.”_

Sanat oli kuiskattu pimeyteen juuri sen jälkeen, kun Severus oli saanut kuulla Siriuksen kuolemasta. Severus muisti nyt, kuinka tuska oli raastanut häntä ja miten hän oli vihannut kaikkea ja kaikkia juuri tuolla hetkellä. Kuinka Sirius oli selvillä sanoista? Severusta ihmetytti, mutta kuitenkaan hän ei ajatellut, että Sirius olisi voinut tarkoittaa jotain muuta. Ei ollut muuta mahdollista lupausta.

*

”Jouluaatto sopii minulle oikein hyvin”, Severus sanoi aamiaispöydässä.  
”Hienoa, ilmoitan muille”, Sirius totesi.  
”Muille?” Severuksen äänessä kuulsi ihmetys.  
”Todistajille”, Sirius tarkensi.  
”Ketä he ovat?” Severus kysyi epäillen.  
”James ja Lily.”  
”Potterit?” Severus tarkensi.  
”Kyllä.”  
”Ei onnistu, ei todellakaan. Jos minä aion ottaa sinut itselleni, teen sen ihan kenen tahansa muun läsnä ollessa, kuin James Potterin”, Severus vastusteli.  
”Ei ole muita vaihtoehtoja”, Sirius sanoi tyynesti.  
”Miten niin ei ole?” Severus tunsi pieniä suuttumuksen aaltoja sisällään. Hän ei pitänyt tästä keskustelusta ollenkaan.  
”Ei ole muita, jotka suostuisivat todistamaan”, Sirius selvensi.

Keskustelu päättyi, eikä asiasta puhuttu muutamaan päivään. Severus vetäytyi omaan huoneeseensa ja pysytteli siellä. Hän tiesi, että hänen käytöksensä oli typerää. Miksi hän vältteli Siriusta kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen, kun hän voisi kerrankin painaa tämän itseään vasten. Hän voisi istua Siriuksen kanssa takkatulen äärellä, jutella, rakastaa. Mutta hän pelkäsi, vaikka ei itsekään tiennyt mitä.

*

Joulukuun kahdeskymmenesneljäs päivä valkeni, eikä Severus ollut vieläkään puhunut Siriukselle sanaakaan. Hän ei tiennyt mitä tekisi. Viimein Sirius otti kuitenkin ohjat käsiinsä.  
”Meidän on toimittava, jos sinä aiot lunastaa lupauksesi. He siirtyvät pian eteenpäin”, Sirius sanoi vakavana.  
”Siirtyvät eteenpäin?” Severus ei ymmärtänyt.  
”James ja Lily. Heidän tehtävänsä on lähes täytetty, heidän on aika jatkaa matkaa”, Sirius selitti.  
Severus pysyi pitkään vaiti, kunnes lopulta kysyi:  
”Entä jos minä en tee sitä?”  
”Silloin sinä jäät tänne ja minä jatkan matkaani”, Sirius sanoi.

Sanat koskettivat jotain Severuksen sisällä. Hän oli luopunut jo liian monta kertaa Siriuksesta, mutta hän oli kuitenkin saanut vielä yhden mahdollisuuden, ehkä viimeisen. Menettäisikö hän sen oman tyhmyytensä vuoksi.

”Hyvä on, minä suostun”, Severus sanoi viimein, ”minä lunastan lupaukseni.”

*

Tilaisuus oli lyhyt ja koruton. Läsnä olivat vain Severus, Sirius sekä heidän todistajansa. Severus oli tyytyväinen, etteivät James ja Lily puuttuneet tapahtumien kulkuun, istuivat vain hiljaa paikoillaan ja seurasivat.

He vannoivat valat, pujottivat sormukset toistensa sormiin ja joivat samasta pikarista. Tämän jälkeen Sirius kumartui suutelemaan Severusta ja hän tajusi, ettei ollut tuntenut tuota kosketusta vuosikausiin. Hän oli jo lähes unohtanut, kuinka pehmeät Siriuksen huulet olivat, kuinka tämä painoi vartalonsa häntä vasten. Yksinäinen kyynel vierähti Severuksen suljetun silmäluomen alta.

James ja Lily katsoivat heitä vakavina, sanoivat jotain ja katosivat, haihtuivat kuin savuna ilmaan.  
”He jatkoivat matkaansa”, Sirius kuiskasi.  
”Entä me?” Severus kysyi.  
”Mekin jatkamme matkaamme, yhdessä”, Sirius hymyili ja puristi Severuksen kättä.  
”Yhdessä”, Severus toisti hiljaa ja tunsi kuinka hän kuoli toisen kerran elämässään.  
Tällä kertaa rakkauden ja onnen pakahduttaessa hänen sydämensä.

 

 


End file.
